One Day At A Time
by X4BubbleTrubble4X
Summary: Dru Anderson isnt afraid of the dark, but she should be. Scary things that go bump in the night are out there., and they're after Dru. Segej, the most feared Vampire of all time, kidnaps dru, but he desnt want to kill her just yet. He wants to make her and Christophe- his son, go figure- suffer. WARNING: Read at your own risk. In this story, there are references to sexual themes.


**Author:** X4MusicalWeirdo4X

 **Title:** Dru and Christophe, A Strange Angels fanfiction.

 **Rqting:** M (This stiry will have a number of sexual references and a lot of violence, so no young readers.)

 **Category:** Strange Angels series.

 **Genre:** Action, Drama, Romance.

 **Summary:** Dru Anderson isnt afraid of the dark, but she should be. Scary things that go bump in the night are out there., amd they're after Dru. Segej, the mkst feared Vampire of all time, kidnaps dru, but he desbt want to kill her just yet. He wants to make her and Christophe- his son, go figure- suffer.

And what better way to do that then to do the one thing that will piss Christophe off the most _and_ leave Dru feeling broken and vulnerable?

 **Main Character:** Dru Anderson.

 **Pairings:** Dru/Christoohe.

 **Complete/Not Conplete:** Not complete.

Dru P.O.V

I woke up with a headache, something that had become a regular thing, especially since I became head of The Order. Everyone depends on me. I need to write handwritten letters everyday, most saying that I agreed to this and that.

There had been paperwork and other shit to deal with, but Christophe had been with me the whole time.

Christophe..

He was- is - a great help. When I couldn't do anything any longer he had taken over and let me rest. When I had gotten into a fight with one of the djampir boys, he had bandaged and patched me up, after I had convinced him not to after the djampir of course.

He had his own room, but he always either slept on the windowsill, or in the space between the desk and bookshelves in my mother's old room, like he was now.

I groaned and sat up, placing a hand on my forehead, and closing my eyes. I knew that Christophe was awake now; I could feel his worried gaze burning a hole into my head.

With another groan,I slumped back down into bed, twisting so that I landed on my stomach, hugging my pillow to my face.

After a few moments, I had to turn my head to be able to breath.

"Quit it", I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. I am so not getting out of bed today.

"Quit what?" Came Christophes amused voice. I could just picture him leaning against the wall, a shotgun in his lap, and a stupid smirk on his face.

"Staring at me. It's getting on my last nerve." With another groan, I pulled my blanket around my shoulders, walked over to the window, and violently pulled the shutters closed.

I crawled back into bed, curling into a ball, with my blanket still around my shoulders. I pulled it around me tighter and pushed my head deeper into the pillow.

Christopher laughed and I quickly threw a pillow at him, knowing that he'll easily be able to catch it, but just needing something to throw at his beautifully carved face.

He chuckled again and I covered my ears with my pillow, before I felt the edge of the bed sink down with extra weight. I stiffened.

The last time we had been intimate to each other, was a few weeks ago. And things kind of went a bit further than i would care to admit. Let's just say that I couldn't walk properly afterwards.

But we hadn't done anything since then. We had actually been trying to put some space between us. But, right now, with him sitting on my bed I could remember the feel of his lips against mine all too well.

"Moj maly ptaszku? Is everything all right?"

I lifted my head and looked at him. Piercing blue eyes the colour of a winter sky. Bug those eyes were filled with worry and concern, mostly hidden. His dark brown was streaked with blonde, his aspect sliding through him. His bottom lip dimpled as his fangs slid out and upon seeing them, my wrist tingled.

I dropped my head back onto the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut. It was still too bright. "I'm fine." I groaned out. "It's just a headache."

"You don't sound fine, kochana." I felt him inch a little closer towards me on the bed, and right now, I wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around me and hold me tight.

"Christophe."

"Yes?"

"Shutup." I told him and rolled over, snuggling into my pillow like around nd human sized teddy. I stiffened all over again when I felt him lift the bed covers and crawl in behind me.

Some of the tension left my body when he pulled me towards him and slung an arm over my waist. I felt a tingling sensation and I hoped it wasn't butterflies.

Letting go of some of my worries-- who the hell could met go of all their worries?-- and melted in his arms. My eyelids loosened so that they weren't squeezed shut, and my breathing became softer and deeper, and I

knew that Christophe could tell that I had fallen asleep.

"Milady."

Bruce, and hiro greeted me with the usual bow, and Auggie came around the table and gave me a hug.

When the formalities were over, I stayed next to Christophe. I don't know why, I just felt safe when I was near him.

"I think it would be best to add a few guards to protect the lady dru, with how close she is to blooming." Bruce inquired, looking to me for confirmation.

I shook my head adamantly.

"No. I already feel like I'm locked in a prison, needing guards to walk me around and such."

"Dru, it's for your own protection." Christophe told me and I was so close to slapping him. I've just about had it with people telling me that something is 'for my own protection.'

I gave him a Look, one that told him that I didn't care, they can shove their protection up their rear end.

He gave me another Look in return, clearly saying that I had no choice in the matter.

Slumping in my seat, I mumbled a 'fine' and started playing with the frayed hem of my shirt. The others kept talking, and I kept feeling Christophe glanced at me uncertainly, as if he was wondering why I gave in so easily.

I was wondering the same thing. Usually, I'd keep saying no untill one of the council members agreed with me, then they would start convincing the rest of the council members.

But I just didn't have it in me to go through all that extra time and energy.

Excusing myself from the room, I declared that I was going to go spar. Christophe jumped up as well,and I almost slapped myself on the forehead. Of course Christophe would invite himself along; he always did when I was sparring. Said he didn't trust anyone else to go wash on me.

Honestly, I was just sick of it all. I wanted to hurry up and 'bloom' already. If not because of the fact that my guards would hopefully loosen up a little, at least I'd be able to start looking for Graves.

Everytime I thought of what Sergej might be doing to him, my stomach decided to tangle itself in knots. Like right now.

It was actually scarily close to period pains, and I was really hoping I wasn't about to get my period. It was okay when I was around normal human beings, but Bere avkrpurpt the Schola, everyone could smell it. And that's just embarrassing.

The first time I had gotten my period here, Benjamin and Leon had come to escort me to my daily classes. I had woken up with it, and just went about it normally.

But as we were walking around, Benjamin had gone a shade of blue, and Leon had a small smirk on his face.

At the end of the day, when people wouldn't look at me, or they'd have either a smirk on their face or a shade of blue, I finally realised what was going on.

They knew. All of them. It was one thing to have your best friend know, but to have all of them know, and you not wanting them to know? Let's just say it was the most uncomfortable 3 days of my life.

Right now, I could feel Christophe look at me again, sneaking glances. We were on our way to the training room, walking in silence.

I began to feel dizzy, but I didn't want to show any weakness. I'm pretty sure I've already oostende my tough- girl attitude. I onto want to lose what was left for my pride.

"Pick up the Malaika and meet me over at the training mats." I did as I was told. I had meant from tbh first day that when Christophe says to is something when training, you do it.

We circled each other with the malaika, seeing who would attack first. I watched his movements, watched for the slighf extra weigjt he wpuld pit on his left leg when he lunges, but didnt see anything. Hs was frozen. Obviously, he wasnt going to strike first. Ladies first.

Decidng to take a risk, i lunged, putting more weight on my left foot as i surged forward with a kick, swinging the malaika up at the same time.

I heard a clunk, as the sound of wood hittjng wood rang throughout the training room. I grunted as Christophe met my malaika with his own, stopping it as fast as i had swung it up. My foot was suspended in the air from when he cayght my kick. He smirked down at me.

"You're gonna have to fo better than that, moj maly ptaszku."With another grunt, i jumped up, and with te foot that he was currently holding, i pushed up and away from him and cyrved my back, flippjng backwards. I brought my foot up, got him a good one on his jaw, landed, and spun around as his fist swung at my face.

I could feel tbe aslect slode over me, and i rehected the urge to cover my mouth my hand. He has fangs too dru! Dont be stupid.

My vision sharpened, my ears popping as they adjusting sensitively to the overlooked spinds around me. The tweet of a bird fron outside, ususally beve beard from inside unless a window was open, even with the aspect.

But the training room had no windows. Its safer that way.

I knew my fangs were out. I could feel them dimpling my bottom lips, long, sharp and white.

The fluroscent lights all around the training room became too much; behind my eyelids ached, my vision started to go funny, and i had a hirribke feeljng of needing to throw up, my stomach cramping up.

The noises from outside started to bang into my skull, a birds chirp, the ripple of fur and the crack of bones as the wolves went for their weekly run, sticks snapping like bones in nightmare.

I distantly heard Christophe calling my name, his voice laced with worry and concern. It was at that point that my legs decided to fail on me. I fell to the ground in a heap, one arm around my stomach and my other hand pressed against my temple as i screamed.

It felt like my skull was trying to squah my brain, the little fist inside my head loosening, making my whole body feel numb and empty.

Suddenly, I was reminded of when Christophe had but me to save my life. i had felt empty then, too. I had felt the youch didsapear for as long as a day, leaving me feeling naked in the winter.

I felt my body get pulled, and then my head aas resting on something straight, muscly and bony at the same time, and i could feel somebody breathing above me.

Christophe...

I suddenly had a vusion-like-thingy of. e throwing uo into a toilet bowel, hugging it like my life depended on it. The visiom didnt help my cramping stomach at all and i pulled my self into a ball againdt Chrsitophe, my breathing shallow.

The noises came back and i felt my ears pop again before everything went dark, and my body slumped against Christophe.


End file.
